


Splish Splash

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran catches Alistair taking a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

Alistair sank back into the steaming water and let out a contented sigh. This was what he missed most about living at Redcliffe Castle—the luxurious bathing chamber. Hot water piped in from a natural source filled a bath large enough to stretch out in. After months spent on the road and having to wash in the frigid waters of nearby streams, Alistair felt like he was in the Golden City itself.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the hot water ease his tired muscles. He had purposely waited until everyone else had gone to sleep so he could have the chamber to himself, and he reveled in the solitude that traveling with such a large party rarely allowed.

After several minutes of soaking, he picked up a nearby bar of soap and proceeded to scrub himself down. Thoroughly clean from head to toes, he relaxed back into the bath, eyes closing once more. Since hot water was such a rarity these days he was reluctant to leave just yet.

A small cough pulled him out of his reveries. His eyes flew open to see Zevran seated on the far edge of the tub. “Maker, Zev! What the hell are you doing?”

Zevran’s lips curled into a smile. “Mmm…just admiring the show, my dear Warden.” He slid his eyes from Alistair’s face down his body, making the man painfully aware that the clear water hid nothing from view.

“I’m not your ‘dear Warden’,” he spluttered, using his hands to cover the more private parts of his body, “and I’d really, really appreciate it if you’d stop looking at me. In fact, if you could just leave, that’d be really great.”

Zevran smiled again and trailed the fingers of one hand along the surface of the water. “And why would I do that? Truly, I cannot think of a more pleasant way to spend my evening than watching such a handsome man as you bathe.”

Alistair started at that. “Wait, what do you mean watching me? How long have you been here?”

“Well, let me think…” Zevran rubbed his chin, pretending to think, “how long have you been here?”

Alistair shrugged, uncomfortably aware of Zevran’s penetrating gaze, “I dunno, half an hour maybe?”

“Then, I have been down here for…half an hour.” Zevran grinned luridly. “In fact, I followed you from your room. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, assassins _are_ known for their stealth after all.”

_Oh, Maker!_ Alistair came to the realization that Zevran had no intention of leaving. Short of staying there for the rest of his life—which was seeming like a good idea—sooner or later he was going to have to get out. He looked around for the towel that he had set down nearby before getting in earlier. Zevran’s cough again caught his attention and he looked up to see the assassin holding up the missing towel. “Looking for this?”

Alistair made a grab for it, only to have Zevran pull it out of his reach. “Tch, tch, I do not think the show is over quite yet, my Warden.”

Alistair groaned and leaned back against the edge of the tub. “What do you want from me Zev?”

Zevran flashed him a devilish smile. “I should think that you know very well what it is that I want.” Standing, he rested his hands on either side of the tub, leaning over Alistair.

Alistair laughed nervously. “Oh, ho, ho, let me guess…you’ve come to _assassinate_ my virginity?” he joked. His nervous laughter died out as he saw the look of hunger on Zevran’s face. “Oh, Maker.” Abandoning his attempts at modesty, he quickly climbed out of the tub, trying to get away from the elf.

The floor was slick with water and he slipped, landing on his backside. Seeing Zevran get up from his position, he quickly scrambled backwards trying to get away. “Okay, Zev, joke’s over; ha, ha and all that. Now could you please just leave me alone?”

Zevran dropped to his knees and began crawling toward Alistair— _stalking_ him. “Oh, this is no joke, trust me,” his voice was husky with desire, “You have teased me for far too long, taunting me with your sleek muscles, your handsome smile— _flirting_ with me. I cannot stand it any longer.”

Alistair continued scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. “I-I wasn’t flirting with y-you, honest,” he stuttered, “ I d-don’t even know _how_ to flirt.” He raised his arms up to fend off the assassin’s slow advance.

Reaching him at last, Zevran leaned forward to capture Alistair’s lips in a hungry kiss. Alistair gasped in surprise, and suddenly felt Zevran’s tongue invading his mouth. He could probably overpower Zevran if he really had to, but he really didn’t like the idea of wrestling the elf naked.

He grasped Zevran’s shoulders, pushing him back. “Zev, please, I don’t want—“ he was cut off by Zevran’s lips on his again. He found himself relaxing slightly, no longer trying to push the elf away. He immediately tensed up again when he felt a hand on his— _Oh Maker_!

Zevran continued kissing him, one hand slowly pulling at his length. Breaking the kiss at last, Zevran grinned at him catlike. “You do not want this? Truly? It would seem that your body is not aware of this fact.”

Alistair groaned, feeling himself harden under Zevran’s ministrations. He didn’t want this, did he? Maker, it was so hard to think. Zevran’s hand felt good, and he unconsciously began rocking his hips up into it.

Zevran chuckled darkly. He leaned in and began nipping at Alistair’s earlobe. “Tell me, my friend,” he murmured into Alistair’s ear, “what is it you think about when you pleasure yourself, hmm?” His teeth moved from Alistair’s ear to his jaw, nipping hard enough at his neck to leave a mark.

His kisses trailed lower, his tongue swirling around one pink nipple while his free hand pinched at the other. He removed his hand from Alistair’s erection, much to the man’s dismay. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from begging Zevran to not stop.

Alistair gasped loudly and smacked the back of his head against the wall when he felt a warm wetness envelop him. He looked down to see Zevran kneeling between his legs, lips wrapped around the very tip of his cock.

Alistair tangled his fingers in that golden blond hair as he felt Zevran take him in deeper. Zevran’s amber eyes were filled with mirth and Alistair groaned at the feeling of Zevran’s laughter vibrating around him.

Zevran pulled back slightly, running his tongue along Alistair’s length. His fingers trailed to Alistair’s backside, squeezing both cheeks as he bobbed his head. Parting his cheeks slightly, Zevran traced the ring of Alistair’s entrance with one finger. Alistair’s eyes flew open at the sensation and he gasped when he felt that finger press into him.

Alistair felt the waves of pleasure wash over him, and he tightened his fingers in Zevran’s hair. “Zev, please,” he whispered hoarsely, “ _please_.”

Suddenly Zevran pulled back completely, removing his hands and mouth from Alistair’s body, “’Please’, what, hmm? What is it that you want, my Warden?”

To be honest, Alistair didn’t really know what it was he wanted. He only knew that he’d never felt pleasure this intense before, and he didn’t want it to stop. “Please, I-I want…” he paused, swallowing, “I-I w-want you.”

Zevran stared at him hungrily before crushing their lips together. He pulled Alistair away from the wall and onto his back on the floor. He quickly shed his clothing before stretching out on top of the man, grinding his hips against him.

Alistair moaned and clutched at his backside, pulling them closer together. He began rocking his hips in time with Zevran’s moaning at the sensation of their lengths rubbing together.

Slicking his fingers with saliva, Zevran began stretching Alistair’s entrance, thrusting first one finger and then two in and out. Satisfied with his work he moved back onto his knees. He paused, his cock pressing against Alistair’s entrance. “What do you want, Warden?” he purred.

“Please Zev,” Alistair begged, “I want you inside me.” He rocked his hips up in emphasis.

Zevran pulled Alistair’s legs up almost to his chest before slowly pushing inside him. Alistair grunted at the pain, sucking short breaths of air in through his clenched teeth. Finally Zevran was fully seated inside him.

Alistair’s grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure as Zevran pulled back, almost completely out, before thrusting back in; setting a slow, almost agonizing pace. He grasped Zevran’s upper arms, needing something to hold onto as the pleasure stormed through his body.

“How does it feel, my Warden,” Zevran grunted, “Do you like having my cock inside you?”

“Oh, Maker, Zev,” Alistair sobbed, “oh, it feels so good!” He tightened his grip on Zevran’s arms, moaning loudly. “Please Zev, please…faster, _faster_!”

Zevran sped up, pounding into Alistair at a frenetic pace. He gripped Alistair’s backside, raising his hips up just enough to press himself even deeper inside. Alistair cried out as he felt Zevran’s cock press against a spot deep inside of him, the pleasure so blinding that he felt he might pass out.

Alistair’s cries of pleasure became interspersed with pleas and curses as Zevran wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. Keening loudly, he came hard, spilling his seed over his chest and Zevran’s hand. His muscled tightened around Zevran’s cock, causing the assassin to buck his hips as he came with a loud groan.

Panting, Zevran slowly eased the two of them apart before collapsing on the floor next to him. Alistair looked over at him, gasping for breath. “So,” he panted, grinning, “was that a good enough show for you?”

Zevran chuckled and stretched an arm over his chest. “It was very good. But…I think I shall need an encore.”

  



End file.
